theuniquianshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Womee The Womble
"Come on, Uni! Old buddy old pal... LET'S TRY MAKING ME FLOAT!" —Womee asking Uni to use the magic wand to make him float.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0aGZEFGg0 Womee D. WombleWomee's Official Twitter' '''was the mascot of the UniquianShow'' web series. He is described as a "depressed alcoholic" spending most of his time "screaming, crying and trying to physically die" because apparently "nothing much works out in his pathetic life".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oodqoJfNP6g Despite all of this, Womee is shown to be incredibly positive since becoming the puppet companion and mascot for TheUniquianShow's run, though he still drinks alcohol.Friday The 13th 1980 - Womee D. Womble Show He was voiced by Mooscittles, a professional voice actor, former YouTuber and friend of the shows creator.Mooscittle - YouTube ChannelKyle Jensen's Profile History Prior to the events of the first episode of TheUniquianShow, Womee approached Uni in an attempt to join his show, however he was turned down.http://theuniquianverse.simplesite.com Womee made his first physical appearance alongside Uni at the end of the Sims 2 (DS) review, in which he had a sidearm against Uni's head, theoretically on DeanoSauruzs' orders. While this happens, Womee begins to laugh maniacally (supposedly).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0aGZEFGg0 These events were most likely not real and only in Uni's head, due to how the opening events of the next episode transpired.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-ute5brp8E Sometime after this, Uni actually accepted Womee onto the show following the second episode of season two, possibly due to guilt and loneliness.http://theuniquianverse.simplesite.com Womee is allowed to have his own introduction video, which is narrated by Uni himself. The video goes into Womee's deep personal issues, but also his quirks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oodqoJfNP6g For the remainder of season two, Womee goes onto appearing in each episode, but his stay was initially cut short by his kidnapper in both parts of the Harry Potter Games episode, in which he was captured and taken hostage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0aGZEFGg0&t=4s It is shown in the Missing Episodes playlist that following the conclusion of the second part of Harry Potter Games, Womee was sent back to Uni by Venn The Cat due to his "relentless screaming". Venn demands Uni finish reviewing the rest of the Harry Potter games, however she is thrown out of Uni's room. Womee then tags along with Uni as they review Cujo, however Womee complains to Uni about reviewing this movie as it's May and not Halloween''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WqO7jC5_zA Sometime later, Uni attempts to look for Womee during the intro of the Chicken Little review, but only hears him in the distance, however he is too distracted to look for him after Uncle Al shows up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heawIpBLWq0 They then move onto making the Lego Island 2 review together as Womee shows up to briefly show Uni how to play the game due to it's outdated controls.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO5PDBGqbzM&t=53s Womee himself then goes onto releasing the very first episode of the Womee D. Womble Show, reviewing the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He shines a delusional look on the film, believing it to be about social injustice.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUR2gj9mTO0 Briefly appearing in the opening ''(before it was removed from YouTube) and outro of the Sims Castaway Stories review, Womee is next to a distraught Uni as he talks about how he was yelled at in therapy, before Womee simply grunts in annoyance as a response. He then appears in the outro, dancing (to Fonda Rae - Touch Me).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQhO3Dywxok&t=2s He then releases his next review episode, which is on Friday The 13th (1980), but whilst doing so, Womee makes jabs at Uni as he seems to believe he has better episodes on his show than Uni.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laF0YRZuvRw Womee went onto having a cameo in the beginning of the Manhunt review, playing the game being spotlighted, visibily enjoying his time slaughtering enemies. His behaviour is quickly shown to worry Uni as he "strangles" and "bashes" the people in the game. Uni then tells his audience he should "probably get some help for Womee", before quickly deciding he himself needs help too. At the end of the Manhunt review, Uni is teleported off to an unknown location by the Special FX Wizard, with Womee appearing afterwards, looking confused.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcRIVZVOs6E&t=64s His final appearance is in the form of archive footage, though with new lines. During the opening of the 2017 Christmas Special: Elf Bowling Movie review, It was stated by Uni himself that "Womee was gone ... and that's that." It was said that Womee ran away after the show was "cancelled", he was later mentioned half-way through the same video by accident, as the episode's script was written before Womee's disappearance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDCCiTnUV4&t=38s Physical Appearance Womee's appearance is that of a Womble from the 1970s TV Show and band The Wombles. It is important to note that the puppet of which was used during the show, was possibly hand-crafted and is the only one of his kind, or simply a rare item, as it's not possible to find it on the internet anymore. Behind The Scenes * On November 18th, 2017, the puppet used during the show since January 18th, 2016 was stolen and destroyed by the shows creators' ex-girlfriend. His appearance in the final episode of the show Elf Bowling The Movie was made possible by archive footage from the Manhunt review, which was filmed months earlier and also newly recorded lines by Mooscittles. * Womee was set to have his own full-time show (which he technically temporarily managed to have, albeit in the form of only two episodes).Womee Womble Episodes However, for reasons such as TheUniquianShow being cancelled, the Womee D. Womble Show's last episode was released in February of 2017. References Category:Main character Category:Reviewer